Magical love
by Angel4President
Summary: When Bella's family die in a car crash, she moves to Forks from England. She meets the Cullen family and they realize they're all mythical.Bella's a witch and the Cullens are vampires. story better than summary.M 4 language & lemons in later chapters.R&R!
1. New School, Who Knew?

**plz enjoy my story. it's my first time.**

**declaimer: i owm nothing. all wonderful works of SM.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **BPOV

"Isabella," the lady at the front office said. I looked up to see a red-haired lady dress in a full purple suit.

"Here's your schedule for your classes and a map of the school. And this is a the name if your tour . Edward Culle—"she was cut of by the sound of the bell.

"That's the first bell dear you better get to class before the second one."

"Thank you."

As I walked out of the front office and into the parking lot I saw a silver Volvo drive up to my sky blue Ferrari.

I looked down on my schedule for my first class. Biology, Spanish, Math, Government then Gym. I'm so my glad my parents made me go to regular school and not just magical school

As I made my way into the Biology classroom everyone stared at me. I went up to the teacher that has Mr. banner on his desk and gave him my slip.

"Everyone this is Isabella Swan… oh ah Mr. Cullen" Mr. Banner said.

"Edward," he shouted. I saw the hottest guy I've ever seen looked up from the back of the class.

"The front office assigned you as Isabella's tour guide so you two will be lab partners" he said then direct me to the back of the class.

"Hi," I said and held out my hand to him. "I actually prefer Bella" he just looked at my hand. "Great" I muttered and look forward.

"Edward" he whispered I turned to see him smiling. Edward had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, but yellow? That is strange I'd never seen someone with yellow eyes before.

The rest of my class dragged clearly schools in London are way ahead of Forks. Seriously I learnt these stuff a couple months ago, but I guess that's a good thing I won't fail.

Has I was out the door of my Math class to go to lunch Edward stopped me.

"Bella your going the wrong way," he said with obvious humor in his voice, clearly he found the idea of me knowing my way to the cafeteria.

"Oh thanks."

"No problem."

While walking with Edward the stares are more frequent, scary and with a hint jealously by both male and female. _What's that about_ I thought.

When we were in the cafeteria Edward went to the food counter in front of a line and easily got his lunch, seriously just because he's hot doesn't mean he could get his way that easily right?

At least it was liked seven people in line. When it was my turn I picked up nachos, an apple, chocolate pudding and a slice of chocolate cake it a coke.

"Sixteen dollars," an annoyed lady-like voice said clearly she wasn't enjoying her job and honesty she could use a make-over. M sister Annabelle might of forced fashion on me but I know when someone needs a make-over.

"Um…do you take credit cards" I said sheepishly.

"No they don't" another voice said.

Edward.

Edward came to stand up behind me and hand the lunch lady twenty dollars and received his change. I blushed deep red. "thanks I'll pay y— "Edward cut me off.

"it's fine," he said and walked away. I turned to see Jessica Stanley staring at me wide-eyed. I almost ran to the nearest empty table I saw ,the cafeteria was full so I hope no one will come and talk to me. I opened my coke and started using magic messing with it. I used my finger twirling someone else's coke when I looked up and saw Edward smiling his famous crooked smile, I gasped and the coke I was twirling landed on the owner's head when she lifted it to drink it was Jessica well serves her right.

My other classes were a blur, finally the last bell rang. I was so happy I think I ran out the call and bumped into Edward Cullen.

"so sorry" I said.

"not your fault" he said.

I started walking and Edward held my hand. did I ever mention his hands were ice cold.

"Bella your going the wrong way AGAIN" he sounded like he wanted to laugh.

He directed me out the parking. I turned to my car and he was still following me. "you do know I can find my own way to my car" I said

"I could say the same. I'm going to my car." he retorted.

While I was walking with Edward EVERYONE stared, then something vibrated my bag dropped and EVERYTHING scattered and with my bad luck and clumsiness I fell too. Talk about putting on a show EVERYONE started laughing even Edward looked like he wanted to laugh. What a jerk. Well at least he helped me up. My outfit was ruined.

"thanks, and I promise to pay you back"

"it's fine but if you really want to pay me back you could come with me to this concert in a couple weeks" I stared at him dumbfounded. Did he just asked me out.

"so what do you say" he said some what nervous.

" w-what k-kind o-of concert?" I asked.

" alternative or you could say band," he replied

"well my father says never be rude to someone when thy are helping you so… I guess so" I said to him. Soon after I said that the worried expression vanished.

By that time I reached my Ferrari when I opened the drivers door a spiky short hair beauty came to the passenger side of the car.

" hi I'm Alice, welcome to Forks" she said.

"Bella and thanks."

"your welcome see you around?" Alice said

"sure"

" Alice stop spending your time with some low-life new girl from England and get in the damn car" a blonde girl from the backseat said obviously she's talking about me.

"Rose" Alice and Edward said at the same time.

" what?" rose asked bleakly.

"bye Bella" Alice called jumping into the car.

I stand there for a moment watching the silver car disappear. When I got in my car I reached speed I never thought of reaching before. Then I saw the same silver car wih my anger still flowing , I send out a energy ball at the wheels. The car screeched to a stop right… at my driveway. Great why didn't I look first.

I parked my car and got out.

"hi Bella" a wind chime voice called.

" Hi Alice, I think your blocking my driveway" I said.

" sorry it looks like Edward ,better pay more attention to his car wheels" Alice replied.

"mmhm"

"what size wheels do you have?" Edward asked getting out with everyone.

"I don't—" I started but was cut off by Rose.

"It's the same size as yours dumb ass," she said to Edward. He glared at her.

"She's a mechanic," a big, dark guy said to me. Rose is a mechanic and looks so girly. "Can you give us a wheel, Rosalie here doesn't want to miss her fashion show." He said.

Not wanting to upset her I answered "sure". She seriously scared me. She reminds me of vampires that I read about in magical school. They hate people without knowing them and change their moods fast. I walked up the garage where my sister's Audi my motorcycle was. The big dark hair guy followed me. "you sure have a lot of vehicles," he noted.

" mmhm," I answered. "The Audi was my sisters'"

" the bike?," he asked.

"sixteenth birthday," I answered.

Finally I found my spare wheels.

" thanks" he told me.

"your welcome…?"

"Emmett" he said.

"right"

He walked out and gave Edward the wheel. They started arguing about not having tools to change the wheel. I chuckled to myself, they really were entertaining. I walked to my car—that is still parked on the side walk—and took out my tool box.

"sorry we're causing you trouble Bella, we're not usually not like this" Alice whispered to me.

" it's okay and it's no trouble and that argument is quite entertaining" I whispered back.

" yeah Emmett and Edward is always arguing" Alice said

I chuckled and went back into the garage to read some magazines

" hiya earth to Bella" Rosalie said. I stared at her.

" don't you speak?" she asked.

" hiya Blondie" I said to her in a completely cheerful girly voice.

"that's the spirit!" the said the same cheerful voice I used. I started laughing and she joined in.

" I actually came to tell you I'm sorry for what I said in the parking lot. Alice told me your family died and I'm sorry you lost them" she sounded so sincere

"thanks, but how did Alice know about my family?" I asked.

" Alice believes your gonna be BFF's and so she wanted to know you better so she looked on your file." Rose explained

"she looked on my file? Isn't that illegal or something?" I asked her.

" no it's not illegal, students just shouldn't look on others file. But when Alice wants something she gets it."

"rose" Emmett called.

"well that looks like the two assholes are finished fixing one wheel. Thanks for your help. Now I gotta torture Edward and Emmett for making me miss my fashion show. Bye." She said walking away. "bye" I said a little too late.

* * *

I ordered a pizza for dinner and went to bed in a very peaceful sleep.


	2. That Bitch Jessica!

chapter 2! i own nothing, it's all SM. i'll post the outfits on my profile...... soon!

**CHAPTER 2** bpov

I woke up bright and early. Ready to go to school. I put on a black V cut blouse, a black pants and high heeled sandals with my tan jacket. I rocked this outfit, I guess Annabelle is rubbing off on me. Sigh. I miss my family: my mother, my father, Annabelle and Ella.

I grabbed an apple and ran out I didn't want to be late. When I reached the parking lot the only space I saw was beside the sliver Volvo and a big jeep. I circled the parking lot 3 times and then gave up. With a sigh I slide in between the two cars.

" boo" a deep voice said.

" ahh" I jumped and turn around to see Emmett grinning from ear to ear .

" you really shouldn't do that Emmett"

"sorry Bella" he apologized.

" where's Alice?" I asked.

" snooping with other people's things along with Rose" he said

" Edward? Jasper?" I asked

" Are you just trying to get rid of me?" he asked. Well he was smart.

" kinda. I'm not so cheerful this morning. Sorry."

"well I stayed behind to talk to you, so I'll see if I can change your mood. I'm no jasper but I'll see what I can do." He cleared his throat then continued. "what kinda car do you have?"

" Ferrari" I answered

" what's the limited speed?"

"360" I said proud. "what's your's?"

"280" he said proud. "the speedometer says 180 but Rose fixed my engine"

"Annabelle changed mine for street races and stuff. I never wanted to race but one day Ana got grounded and I raced and won a trophy" I said really excited about my trophy.

" um, is that how she died?"

" no. we have a family game night every month and my parents and sisters were coming from the mall from buying new games and a truck driver ran a red light and they collided. They got out but the explosion caught them and that's what killed them"

" I'm sorry your family died and I'm sorry I'm about to say this but… that's so cool and explosion I've got to do that on my video game that's like awesome" he finished with a grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

" hey Bella, the others think It's not a good idea but do you wanna raced to your house? That's kinda why I ride my jeep today."

"I actually thought you didn't want Edward's Volvo losing a wheel again" I laughed " but sure I'll love to"

"cool. I guess I gotta run that pass Edward 'bout his Volvo losing another wheel" he chuckled

"I can do that" I turned and went to retrieve my tools from my car and began loosening Edward's car wheels.

Emmett laughed a booming laugh " why I didn't think of that?" he asked still laughing

Before I could answer the first bell rang.

"off to class" Emmett mocked a angry principals' voice. I couldn't help but laugh, he was laughing too.

The hallway wasn't full. I blonde girl saw me and Emmett and decided to start talking.

" I heard she hooked up with Edward Cullen, and now Emmett Cullen, whose next Jasper Hale? The new girl's a slut" she had an awful nasal voice. I stopped and turn to her.

" excuse me. But how many boyfriends had you have since you became a junior?" I asked.

"oh, that's easy. Ten" she answered unsure. " no…fifteen…no seventeen."

" and you call me a slut, maybe you should check your dictionary for the word slut. That's if you can read one" she flipped her hair and walked off with her followers. If only she knew one snap of my finger and turn her into a pile off ashes.

"bye Bella. Remember racing" Emmett told me before walking to his class. The second bell sent me running.

******************* early classes really not important*****************************

Walking out of my last class before lunch I knocked into Emmett. I would have gone down on the floor if Emmett hadn't caught me.

"you should stop wearing heels if your gonna fall in them." He chuckled.

"thanks for the warning" I said sarcastically

"no prob-iemo. Welcome to Forks" he said handing me a pink wrapped gift.

" I cant take that" I said

" it's okay I didn't spend a dime" he promised

"no, it's not that, I hate gifts, presents, surprises, doctors and that blonde girl in the hallway this morning" I said. I started smiling thinking of the girl in the hall.

" if you hate doctors that means you hate my father" he said mockingly

"no I don't mean it like that" I said quickly.

" I'm just messing with you. But seriously take it" he said

" fine" I muttered and took the gift and opened it. When I opened the lid a jack-in-the box jumped out like it was glad I just lift the lid off. But this was no ordinary jack-in-the box. This has long brown hair and 'BELLA' written on the shirt." Thanks Emmett, this is exactly what I wanted for Christmas this year"

"well, your welcome. I guess I did a not so good job. It was suppose to frighten you because it seems as if every time one of us came up to you, you jump like your scared or something. Anyway catch you in the parking lot after school. Now I gotta find Rose for a private session of lip-locking. Bye" he said and walk away.

I walk to the caferteria and got my lunch of nachos, pudding and a coke, and sat at the same table as yesterday.

" hi Bella, can I sit? Thanks" Alice sat down without my answer and start talking at once.

" so me and Rose was planning a shopping trip to Port Angeles and I was thinking, do you want to come?... Great. See you Saturday at 12. anyway I think you racing with Emmett is a bad idea. We already told him that that's a bad but he doesn't listen and--?"

I cut her off.

" don't you ever breathe or at least pause when talking to someone?" I asked

She didn't get to answer because the same blonde from this morning with a pie.

" hi Bella" she said in a sugar sweet voice.

" hey you're the girl from this morning who cant read a dictionary. Did you get your friends to tell what the meaning of the word 'slut'?" I asked

" um…Bella--" Alice was cut off by the girl.

" what now you hooking up with girls next. I thought it was Jasper next, since you already hooked up with Edward and Emmett"

" what are you jealous?" I asked

"no I just wanted to do this" and then she dumped the pie on me.

"YOU…!" I shouted few words came to mind—bitch, whore, asshole—but I couldn't bring my self to say anything . I'm dont know what came over me I'm never like this. She then came closer to whisper in my ear.

" stop crushing on Edward he's ours"

" I'm not crushing on anybody. And what do have, a fanclub for Edward?" I asked incredulously.

" yes. Yes we do. 20 members." She said proud.

"what are you gonna do share him? He's a person not your cheap lipgloss you share with your friends" I said annoyed.

" like what ever. Since your friends with Edward do you mind giving him this note" she asked

"sure" I took the note and went to the Cullens' table. "Edward. You might wanna check your stupid fanclub" with that I gave him the note and walk back to my table. "you happy?" I I asked her then I whispered in her ear. " you're so gonna reject this" and with that I went to the girls bathroom. After I left I heard a loud chorus of loud laughter. She was so gonna regret this. She doesn't know who she's dealing with. I'm a witch. And a powerful one too. She gonna pay for making me a laughing stock at school messing with my outfit, my hair and make me look bad infront of Edward. Oh my God , I think she is right I do like Edward Cullen.

anyone there? plz review.


	3. Alice Knows!

**Authors' note**: I've got some favorite alert in my email and I'll like to know if it's okay or not. Do I need to step up? Or tone something down? Plz tell me.

(A/N: I think Bella should have something she's good at and love that is not magic)

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things TTS, without her we'd be bored, without any sexy Edward Cullen!**

**Chapter 3**

When I reached the bathroom I quickly orbed to my car to get emergency clothes— which came in handy today— and orbed back just as quickly. I washed the pie out of my hair and changed my clothes in one of the stalls. I came back and went to the hand drier thing and dried my hair, that's when I realized someone was in here with me.

"Oh hi Alice" I said

"Hi Bella. Cute outfit" she said

"Thanks, have you always been in here?" I asked

"Yeah. I was in here when you disappeared and then appeared with change of clothes. You have magic." She said. WHAT! Shit, I'm in so much trouble now.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Your magical, you can do magic. Am I right?" I didn't answer.

"Am I right?" she asked again annoyed I didn't answer her the first time.

"You can't tell anyone" I snapped. "No one. Not even your family or we'll have a big mess with the damn people who call themselves royal."

"You're a magician?" she asked. Clearly she didn't get the memo.

"No… I'm a witch." I said

"Cool. Witches what else is in this world?" she asked amused.

"Vampires," I stated. She took on a shock expression when I said the word.

"What?" Alice asked with obvious fear in her voice.

"Vampires," I said again, "at school, the teachers described them as ugly, lifeless monsters that ruin people's life. But that's not true; a teacher met one once in London. He was blonde, pale, beautiful and helpful. The teacher was hurt and bleeding; the vampire came and helped him saying he was a doctor in training or something. The teacher wrote a spell book and he had a picture of the vampire that helped him. I think his name was Carl or Carlos or something like that."  
"How long ago was that?" Alice asked.  
"About 200 years, more or less I don't remember. Do you wanna see the vampire; I have a copy of the spell book the teacher wrote." I said  
"You do?" Alice asked  
"Yeah. So are you coming over?" I asked  
"I'm sorry cant I'm grounded for almost maxing out my credit card" she said  
"Its okay" I said, "what about Saturday? The shopping?"  
"I'm off Friday" she said "I gotta go to class, bye Bella." she said walking of when I waved.  
I walked to class-biology-because I missed English. When I walked in whispers started. I sighed and went to sit beside Edward.  
"Hi Bella, thanks for delivering my note for me so I was thinking do you wanna read it since you delivered it?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes and picked up the note and read it aloud just for us to hear.

_Edward,  
Come to the dance with me please, please ,please, please, please, please, please, please ,please, please, please. That is a dance in November. Make sure you asked Jessica S.  
Love: Jessica, Rebecca, Rachel, Beth and a few more._

p.s. why are you talking to Bella swan?

"Yeah why are you talking to Bella swan?" I asked  
"Because you're not like others girls. You aren't flashy, you're clumsy and you don't try to be good at something you're not for example sports and...You're very beautiful" Edward answered my question.  
Then the teacher came in apologizing for being late. Then announced we're having a test.  
" Sorry Miss Swan. You'll have to do what you can on the test" Mr. Banner said to me.

"Okay" I replied.

The test was easy; basic stuff I already learnt about. I'm cure I aced that test. I was finished in about 30 minutes. I took my drawing book and began doodling Patrick Star from SpongeBob. That notebook only had drawings and most of those drawings were my favorite cartoon characters. Five minutes later Edward spoke after looking over my shoulders.

"Patrick Star?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you freakin' blind?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"No just curious. Not everyday you see a seventeen year old girl draw Patrick Star from SpongeBob," he said.

"Sorry. I'm not really in a good mood," I apologized

"It's okay on one condition," he said

"What?" I asked

"Can I see the rest of your drawing?" he asked.

"Sure," I said giving him my notebook.

"Spongebob…Squidward…Sandy…Mr. Crabs…Tom…Jerry…Patrick," Edward called he saw the drawings, then he skipped to the pages to the back of the book almost like he knew there were picture there— which there were.

"The Cullens," he stated. Then turned the page and continued.

"Alice…Emmett…Rosalie…Me…you don't know Jasper's name I'll assume," he handed me my back my book. Mr. Banner asked for the papers 30 minutes before class ended so he could grade them. I stated drawing Anna with wings and I halo over her head. She might have been a big pain in the ass, but I still miss her.

"So…you draw yourself too?" Edward asked.

"Quit spying and no, it's my sister Anna" I said.

"She looks like you, that's why I asked." He stated.

"That's because we're twins. She hated people mixing up the both of us so she dyed her hair blonde."

"You miss you family, don't you?" he asked

"Yep. It sucks living by myself," my mood shifted and I let out a weird half-strangled chuckle.

"Well Miss Swan it seems as if you'll catch on fine. A+. Congrats" Mr. Banner said handing me my paper, ten minutes later.

"Thanks" I said

"Mr. Cullen. Excellent as always."

I looked on my paper and I got a 95%. I peeked a look on Edward's and he got a 100%.

"Well student lad work next week, so come prepared and your minds ready," Mr. Banner said. "Five minutes leave in class so do something."

After this class I had gym. Great another day to humiliate myself. I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I have gym next," I said.

"I'm ditching my next class. Since you hate gym" he chuckled, "wanna ditch with me?" I looked into his eyes and nodded.

When the bell rang I left the room. I was almost to the bathroom when I felt a cold grasp on my arm. I looked to see Edward. We started walking to the exit when I noticed his hand still on my arm. He took his hand away when he noticed I looked down.

When we both reached our cars we both said "my car" indicating which car we wanted to stay in.

"Alright your car. But next time it's my car" Edward said. _Oh, there's gonna be a next time._ I smiled.

**Plz tell me what you think.**


	4. We are not kissing now

Disclaimer: SM owns everything Twilight.

**Chapter 4 BPOV**

When we settled in the car I took out my drawing notebook and started drawing a Volvo. When I finished the Volvo Edward decided to do something other than looking on my face.

"Why are you drawing a Volvo?" he asked. Have I mentioned how hot he is? "Why?" he asked again.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said and he laughed. I like that; it will be my catch phrase.

I started to draw Edward's face into the Volvo and couple minutes later I showed him. "That's why I drew the Volvo" I told him.

"Why are you always drawing me and my family?" he asked.

"Well… Alice was the first to talk to me. Emmett's cool and fun. Rosalie's… Rosalie. Jasper's… I really don't know because I've never talked to him. And you…" I stopped.

"And I'm what?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth. I don't know… I mean… I don't know you, truth be told, I don't know anybody. I guess to me you're very interesting to talk to," I finally got out the truth, not the part that I like him just why I like him (if that made any sense at all).

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They died many years ago…and don't say you're sorry, saying that, I'll just feel bad." He said.

"Okay. How did they die?" I asked

"Disease. Spanish Influenza"

"That's a crappy Spanish thing right?" I asked and he nodded. "They should call it Espanol Influenzo for the fucking hurt it causes. Plus it's a crappy name for a crappy disease." I said and he laughed.

"Am I missing out on a joke here? I wasn't that funny" I stated.

"Oh, I know you have no sense of humor at all. It was just how you face looked when you said it. Do you always swear or is it just in my company?" he said. Then he reached over and grabbed my keys and turned the car on then proceeded to turned on the car's CD player.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Can I not see what music you listen to?" he asked

"Why the fuck do you want to know—?" I started

"Paramore?" he asked as 'For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic' came on.

"A guy like you know Paramore?"

"A guy like what" he asked

"You," I exclaimed waving my hand in the air indicating I was talking about his fuckhot body, "I have to know Paramore, it's one of my sister's favorite bands," Edward said.

"It's one of mine too," I told him.

We started talking about every music, bands and singers we liked, surprisingly we had a lot in common.

I showed him my small collection in my car, him telling me of the massive collection he had on his wall.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He smiled, "that. Do you always swear or is it just in my company?"

"Anyone's company. Just not adults."

He laughed and changed the songs to 'Miracle'.

" My sister always plays this song, it kinda got stuck on me," he told me.

"Yeah. I know, it's hard not to love it." I said and even though I'm going against started singing

_I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna to start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
And have I told you? _

_I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you  
Let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save you_

I stopped at the end of the chorus to look at Edward, only to see him grinning from ear to ear. "What?" I asked.

He started singing.

_We've learned to run from  
Anything uncomfortable  
We've tied our pain below and no one ever has to know  
That inside we're broken  
I try to patch things up again  
To calm my tears and kill these fears  
But have I told you, have I?_

He sang. He had the most amazing voice I had ever heard. I stared at him open-mouthed. He looks back at me.

"What?" he asked. I shook my head 'nothing'. He got this glint in his eyes, a teasing glint.

"You might want to close your mouth. You don't wanna catch flies do you? Not that there any flies in your car, but you got the idea" he said teasingly. I quickly closed my mouth "it's just that you have an amazing voice" I said in awe.

"You have a pretty amazing voice too" he said. I blushed. I quickly turned it to 'Misery Business.'

"This" I said "is my other favorite song. Sing with me?" I asked.

"Sorry. That song is about girls fighting over guys—well not literally—and I'm a guy, not a girl" he said. I nodded and sang along with the music

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
What's a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving…_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so…  
It just feels so good._

Occasionally he nodded his head and hum along. All the songs played out and stop next thing I knew we were staring into each others eyes. His eyes were a lovely shade of gold. I was mesmerized.

Literally tongue tied.

Next thing, we were leaning to each other. At the point where our noses were touching, my heart sped off like helicopter blades.

As he was about to brush his lips against mine, I spoke…

* * *

**A/N: Bella & Edward will have their moment. It's just not now.**

**Any questions you have, you can ask.**

**Plz review.**


	5. Girls Day In

Thank you everyone who reviewed.

Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, today and forever.

**Chapter 5 Bella's point of view**

"I don't think we should be doing this," I said a bit shakily.

At that point our lips were half inch apart. He pulled away and looks at my face, then his took on a pained expression. I wished I hadn't said anything. I wanted to kiss him. For heaven sakes I like him. Much more than I intended on liking a guy.

He's sweet, kind, funny and we like almost the music— and I'll bet we have most things in common. Every my mom would've want a guy to have for me.

Everything I wanted in a guy.

And I'll bet that I fucked up the small chance I had. Did I have a chance?

_He wanted to kiss you. _My inner voice said. Or is it my conscience?

"We're friends aren't we?" I asked in a whisper.

"I guess so," he answered.

There was an awkward silence in the car and there was nothing I could do about it. The radio was still on. There was a heavy knock on the window. It sounded more like concrete scraping against the wall. I looked and saw Emmett. I got out.

"Why so sad Bella? Afraid your gonna lose?" he asked

Let's see…I told this hot, sweet guy that I like that we shouldn't kiss. And he probably thinks that I'm not attracted to him, because I rejected him. Yeah, I'm not sad.

I looked at my window. He cracked my glass.

"You broke my glass," I said. I couldn't even muster up any anger, how depressed I am.

"Sorry. I'll ask Rose to fix it," he said. "What are you and Edward doing?" he asked the one question I can't answer.

I didn't answer, Edward was the one who answered. "We skipped gym and we were listening to music. Where are the others? I want to go home."

"They're coming," Emmett answered.

Soon enough the others were at the car. Alice was looking at Edward like she knows what went down. I became even angrier with myself.

Jasper looked at me.

I only said that to Edward because I didn't want to ruin our relationship and mine with Alice. That had already happened to me. And there were magical reasons as well.

"So I was thinking. Rose you ride with me. Alice, Jasper you ride in Edward's car and Edward you'll ride with Bella." Emmett said.

Great, more awkward silence.

"There has to be a prize," Emmett continued. "So how about $70 each?" he asked again. I pulled out the money and from my pocket and handed it to him. I didn't feel like racing, but I didn't want to make another Cullen sad, because of me. He took it and started asking his siblings to make up the $70.

"It's your race, get your own money," Rosalie said.

"Babe. Come on," Emmett whined. To say he is so big, he is really good at whining. He then put on probably the cutest pout I've ever seen.

"Fine."

"Thanks babe," Emmett said giving Rose a kiss. Emmett whined to everyone until he got the $70. Everyone went to their respectful cars and Edward seemed reluctant to back in mine. Couldn't say I blame him.

Did I really hurt him that bad? Does he hate me now? Does he even want to be my friend anymore? Were we even friends before? I knew all the answers: yes, yes, and no and maybe. With a silent sigh—which cause everyone to fucking stare at me, how on Earth did they did they hear?—I went into the car. When I sat down and looked at Edward he looked away quickly.

Alice announced "get ready, get set, and go!" I started the car and reversed out the parking space. When I looked up, I saw that I was blocking Emmett— both of the car hoods facing each other. Emmett looked furious, despite the fact that I'm depressed I smiled a genuine smile. I reversed until I reached the intersection. I wasn't really paying attention when I spun the car around. But soon after I paid attention, not wanting to cause Edward more pain than I already caused.

Sooner than I realized we were at my house. I guess I won because Emmett's jeep wasn't here has yet. I sat in the car waiting for him to speak, when he didn't I did.

"Edward I—"

"Won," he cut me off.

"What? No, I mean I'm—" this time I was cut off by Emmett's jeep. He hurriedly got out like he have been waiting for Emmett to come. I stayed while a few tears escaped. I push the rest back, once I heard someone called my name.

"Congrats," everyone but Emmett and Edward said.

"Thanks," I replied. Alice jumped up to me and gave me the winnings. I took it and then gave everyone the money they gave Emmett except for his $50.

I walked to Edward and gave him his, but he didn't even looked at me. I guess I ruined our friendship without even kissing him. Alice sensing the awkwardness step in and pulled me into the garage. "What's going on?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling so…joyful."

"Do you want me to stay over tonight?" she asked.

"I… actually will love that. Its movie night tonight anyway so everyone can come… if they want." I added the last part knowing the terms I was on with Edward.

"O…kay," she pulled me back out and announced the big—or not so big— news.

"It's movie night at Bella's and everyone is invited," she shouted. Did she really had to do that? I thought I'd go deaf.

There was a mixture of "cool" and "awesome" from everyone.

"I have things to do," Edward said. Of course he's gonna have things to do. Everyone stared at him, like he had gone insane.

"What things do you have to do Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"One… just things and two…don't call me that," Edward said anger clearly in his voice.

"Jeez man, I was just asking. Why do you have to be so fucking uptight?" Emmett said.

"Okay Bella, we're going home now and we'll come back around 7, okay?" Alice asked.

"Sure," I replied.

After they left I went to do my homework. Calculus is a bitch. History and government comes next. Those were the only subjects that gave me problems. Ditching those subjects made me finished early and I was still a little down so I changed into a swimsuit and went out the back deck to swim in the pool. Swimming always cleared my head. I did couple laps.

After what feels like minutes I heard voices and then the side gate opened and Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett walked through. Considering. I was in a striking red—with cut-outs at the side—swimsuit; I stood up from my floating position and looked at them.

"Hi," Alice said. I waved at her, looking up at the sky and it was clear, not even twilight. I swan to my phone to look at the time, but Alice beat me to it.

"It's 5:30," she said.

"Thanks," I said. "I don't mean to be rude…but aren't you kinda…early?"

"Edward ran us out of the house saying he wanted his 'alone time.' Sorry." Alice told me.

"It's okay. I'm just not dress for company" I said getting out and wrapping my red towel around me. "I'm just… gonna put something more casual on. Excuse me…" I went through the slide door, once inside I unwrapped the towel from my body and dried—or I should say half dried—my hair. I went to my room and put on underwear and a green Hollister sweatpants and a black tank top.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" I asked when I was in the living room.

"How about some vampire action?" Emmett asked; everyone glared at him.

I pressed a red button on the T.V. and it moved showing a large cut-out in the wall with many DVDs. I picked up 5 DVDs which were considered 'vampire flick'.

"Okay. 'Van Helsin', 'Underworld 1, 2 or 3' or 'The Vampire's Assistant'?"

Everyone said 'The Vampire's Assistant', while Emmett said 'Underworld'.

"Fine," Emmett muttered after he saw that no one will say 'Underworld.'

Alice and Jasper took the couch while Rosalie and Emmett sat in front of the couch. I sat in the arm chair.

After about 2 hours the movie finished it was the funniest movie I had ever seen with the word vampire in it. Alice suggested that we watch a romance. So now I stuck in the middle of watching two real life couples cuddle while watching Titanic.

I dosed off in the middle of the movie not sure where. I just woke up in the morning on the couch. I sat up and look around. I saw a note on the coffee table. It read:

_Bella,_

_you were sleeping and we didn't want to wake you. We left about 11 pm when_ _the movie finished. And if you're wondering, Emmett put you on the couch._

_Alice._

I'm not going to school today, that's for sure. I wanted to go swimming, so I tried Ana's power. I concentrated on my black swimsuit for about five minutes and then I opened my eyes and I was wearing it. Well that was easy. As I was about to go to the pool the door bell rang. I use a levitation spell to get a jacket and went to get the door.

"Hi, Bella. Ready for school?" Alice asked.

"I'm not going to school Alice."

I put on my jacket—that went to my waist—and stepped outside. When my left foot reached the step I fell on my arm and rolled down the driveway and under Edward's Volvo. I heard the engine start.

Does Edward really hate me that much to run over me?

"Do you hate me that much to run me over?" I asked, poking my head from under the car.

"That depends, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then yes, I would run you over." He said jokingly. So if I was hurt he wouldn't run me over? I shook my head ad crawled from under the car.

"That was a mighty fall, don't you think Bella?" Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Edward you can drive away now, I'm staying with Bella today," Alice said.

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah," she went over to the Volvo and kissed Jasper on his lips. I went into the house and got the Audi's keys. My hand was really paining me.

"Alice," I called, when she turned around I threw the keys at her and she grinned.

"This is for the Audi, what wrong with the Ferrari?" she asked

"It's…. just drive the Audi, it hasn't been out in months." And I don't let people drive my Ferrari.

"Okay," she kissed Jasper again and the Volvo sped off. She ran to the opened garage and drove the Audi out.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of that chapter.

Author's note: In chapter 3, Bella said that she'll have her revenge on Edwards' "fan club" so I'll post that has an outtake tomorrow or later in the day.

If you'd like to see the outfits, they are on my profile.


	6. Girls Day In Part 2

Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, today and forever.

**Chapter 6 Bella's point of view**

I went back into the house and using my power—which repair and grows things— to heal the bruises on my hand but I could still feel the excruciating pain, which tells me my hand is broken. Why couldn't I heal my broken bone?

I used magic to put a cast on my hand—which I'm struck in for 2 weeks with the influence of magical purposes. Then I heard screaming. "Bella," Alice screamed. I heard footsteps then she was in the kitchen with me. "That was awesome," she seemed to be glowing with excitement.

"Glad you liked it," I said with a smile.

"I'm gonna change into my swimsuit, then we go swimming?" she asked.

"Not yet. I have to wash the cars," I said.

"I'll help you."

She went and changed into a beige swimsuit with silver lining. We washed the Audi and the Ferrari in our swimsuits singing songs like: "Don't Cha" by PCD, "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry, "Airplanes" by B.o.B and Hayley Williams.

Then Alice sprayed me.

"What the fuck was that for?"

She shrugged, "it just seems normal."

"Normal? You're fucking kidding me right?"

"No I'm not. When girls spend time together doing girly things, don't they have fights? Like pillows fights?"

"You want to have a water war?"

"Yeah." Then she sprayed me again.

"Alice!" I jumped, "you're gonna regret that." I grabbed the bucket with the soap water and threw it at her.

She screamed again. _She has a set of lungs._ Things turned into a full blown war, that would raise the water bill by 5%. When were spent, we sat with our backs against the Ferrari.

"You look awful," I said. Her usual neat spiky hairdo was non-existent. Now it was straight and it stuck to her face.

"Right back at ya," she said and started laughing; I joined in.

I nudged her left foot with my right. "Jacuzzi?" I asked; she nodded. I told her about my fathers' rules when using his Jacuzzi and she laughed. We wash off the soap from our bodies. I snapped my fingers and the Jacuzzi started bubbling. Alice looked at me questioningly.

"My father says 'never leave the Jacuzzi boiling without anybody using it'," I said.

"Another rule?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Ah huh," I said laughing with her. We dipped in and once the water was settled on my body from neck down, my body immediately un-tensed. "Wow"

I used my fingers to do a simply levitation spell to carry different colour nail polish from my room to the side of the Jacuzzi.

"Manni-peddi's?" Alice asked

"Yep."

"Cool."

I dried my hands with the towel and started polishing my nails. I did a French style—white at the tip and the rest black. While Alice did something different, she painted her nails a striking red with black strikes on it.

"Nice nails," I commented.

"Thanks. You too," Alice said.

I did my toes in blue and white while Alice went for gold to commend her eyes. "Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why…why are your eyes gold?" I asked.

"Um…I'm not sure. We went to this island in the Pacific for a vacation and some animals'…interference…and ever since our eyes are that colour?" she said like she was asking me if that sounded okay. I just shrugged, not pushing her.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you always swear?"

"No."

After about 2 hours we went into the kitchen to eat. Then there was a loud bang upstairs. We stared at each other. I was trying to figure out why there was a sudden crash. Maybe warlocks. I jumped off the stool and ran upstairs with Alice on my tail. I opened one of the guest rooms.

"Mom!" I said shocked. "Wh-what?"

"Well hello to you too, Marie." Mom said calling me by my middle name.

"Sorry. I'm just shocked."

"I know. I'm magical aren't?" she asked, when I nodded she continued. "Hello Alice. You are a very lovely girl. I'm so glad you and Bella will be best friends."

"I know we would be. Thank you, Mrs. Swan" Alice said. My mother shook her head.

"Charlie's mother is Mrs. Swan. Call me Renée, Mary."

"Mary?"

"Yeah. My name is Mary Alice Brandon. When I was adopted I made people called me Alice Cullen." Alice explained. My mother was looking at Alice like she was reading her mind or even seeing her soul.

"Have you told her?" she asked Alice.

"No" Alice said looking ashamed.

"Tell me what?" I asked

"That she is taking you shopping along with Rosalie."

"Mom, how did you know Alice's sister name?"

"I am a magical ghost aren't I? I know all of Mary's family."

"All of them?" I asked, feeling the faint blush in my cheeks thinking about Edward.

"Yeah. I especially liked that Edward Cullen. Nice, smart, attractive and a gentleman. What do you think?" she asked clearly as a rhetorical question, just wanting me to blush. Which I did, I was about red as an apple. This only made them both laugh.

Too bad he hates me. My mother approves of him.

"He's a keeper, but enough boy talk. Marie you need to train with the new powers you've received from us. And if you feel something vibrating, please don't ignore it. Come home as fast as you can and come to this room. You must redecorate this room to a spell room. Create a spell to put a magical lock on this room with a password. Mary can help you to train. On November 20th,"—she started fading away slowly — "there'll be visitors here in Forks to check on how you're doing with your powers. And they'll take them away if you can't handle them. Bye Marie. I love you. Alice," she said nodding to Alice.

"Love you too mom," I whispered and then she was gone.

"Mary?" I asked the same time Alice asked "Marie?" we laughed together.

"My mom loves calling us by our middle names."

"I saw that. Lets go." She said and dragged me out the door and back to the Jacuzzi. We talk about how we should decorate the new 'spell room'. Making it like the one in 'Charmed' with the magical instruments.

We also talked about favorite movies, shopping, favorite stores and other things girls do at sleepovers. I felt and knew I could trust her, so I told her how I felt about Edward.

We were just finished talking when the Cullens came.

"Is this what you do all day?" Emmett asked.

* * *

Please tell me what you think of that chapter.


	7. We Are Friends Again

Thanks goings out to all those who read my story. Special thanks for who reviewed.

Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, today and forever.

\/-/\

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 Bella's point of view**

Alice and I rolled our eyes at Emmett. Emmett was then looking at the back of Edward's head; Edward turned and gave Emmett a murder glare. Emmett held up his hand to his chest, palms out. _Weird. _He walked backwards until he knocked Rosalie from the edge of the pool who was looking at the almost withered sunflowers. She stayed under water for about 5 seconds before she came up and started shouting at Emmett.

"What the hell Em, I did my hair this morning; now I have to do it again. You're gonna curl my hair perfectly when we get home…" she shouted about her hair and yelled profanities like 'motherfucker', 'fucker', 'asshole'—and my personal favorite—'shithead' at him.

"Sorry babe," Emmett apologized.

"Just help me up."

He held up his hand for her and instead of him pulling her, she pulled him into the pool. She got out and went to sit on the side of the Jacuzzi between me and Alice. I silently handed her my towel and she gave me a stiff nod in thanks. She took her shirt off and dabbed at her tanktop.

"No shoes in the pool Emmett. That's the number 1 rule my father has for his pool," I said loud enough so he could hear. He got out, took off his shoes and shirt. Jasper went to side of the pool and Emmett jumped up and pulled Jasper in. Couple seconds later Jasper's shirt and shoes flew out and hit Edward in the face.

"Emmett!" he lightly snarled.

"Oops," Emmett said sinking back with a huge grin on his face.

"Bella do you have floaties?" Emmett asked five minutes later.

"I'll go check," I got out the Jacuzzi and turned to the little store shed.

"Bella! You have a tattoo!" Emmett exclaimed.

I so badly want to ask what his eyes were doing so close to my ass, but he was already in fucked up terms with his girlfriend I didn't say anything.

"Well…" how do I tell them that it's a birth-mark that shows what family I belong to. "Um… kinda?"

"Kinda? You don't know if that mark is a tattoo or not?"

"well…," I remembered a lie that Annabelle had told once and it rolled off my tongue. "It's a drunk tattoo. When I passed out Anna had someone do it." I said walking away.

When I reached the storeroom it was too dark so I turned around looking for a light switch. I was not a friend of the dark, or anything associated with it. I noticed Edward and jumped, not expecting him.

"It seems like Emmett's gift doesn't scare you, but I do," he shook his head. "Do you want help?"

"Sure," I smiled. He passed me and went inside flicking on the light. "How did you know did you know about that?"

"I just figured it would be there."

There were many things in here—snow boards, floaties, roller skates, ski boards and hula-hoops. There were also some rubber sea animals to put in the pool.

Edward grabbed the floaties while I grabbed the sea animals and hula-hoops. When we went back Rose was still with Alice with her bare feet in the Jacuzzi. Edward threw the floaties to Emmett.

"Alice wanna hula-hoop?" I asked, I didn't ask Rose because she still looked mad, close to killing someone.

"Sure. Rose we'll start with one and you continue put them on us until they're finished," Alice said.

"Okay."

We started and all the boys watched us. Edward seems as if he couldn't take his eyes from my body. When he finally looked on my face, he saw me looking at him before he looked away to hide his embarrassment, I smiled at him and he smiled back looking more comfortable.

We were at 4 hula-hoops it was kinda getting hard for me; Alice on the other hand was completely at ease. It looked WAY too easy for her.

I gave in and use magic to get rock hard abs when we were at 6 hula-hoops. When at 20 I cracked and gave up and stopped.

"Ha! I won." She then started in a sing song voice. "I won, I won, I won, la la la, la… la-aaaaa." She squealed and jumped up and down like a little girl. She then jumped on Jasper's back in one leap and Jasper was a couple feet away.

"How did you…?" I asked but then stopped, shaking my head then muttered, "Americans"

Everyone came out the pool and sat on the chairs that were around a huge iron-wroth black table on the patio. As I was walking over to the chairs, I tripped over my own feet and Edward caught me. Emmett made one smart ass comment (technically a dumb ass comment)—"You falling in love Bella? Who's the lucky guy?"—making me blush. From what I learnt that's everyday Emmett. I flipped him off, not saying anything.

Somehow we ended up talking about how clumsy I am. How many times I've tripped, fell down and broken a bone.

When twilight came in, we all went inside to watch movies, this time with Edward.

After about 9 pm I drifted off, and the last thing I felt was Edward's cold hand putting me in bed.

*\/*

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

I woke up bright and early—in my swimming suit! I looked at my clock and I only had fifteen minutes until school start. Fucking great! I was so tired last night I forgot to set my alarm after Edward put me down and so lost in dreaming about Edward I couldn't wake early by the light. I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower then ran to my closet to put on blue jeans, a black blouse, tan knee-high boots with my tan jacket.

I picked two apples up and grab my keys. I was juggling the apples and used magic to open the door, only to be face to face with a very enthusiastic Alice.

"Um…Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Nothing. Can't a friend see a friend before school?" She asked.

"I guess. But did you have to drag your family here?" I asked pointing to the Volvo.

"I didn't drag them here."

"Then why do they all looked annoyed; well everyone but Jasper," I stated.

"They'll get over it," she said

"Sure they will." I went to the garage and got my car on the road.

"Since you beat Emmett, and he's clearly a sore loser, wanna have a test run?"

"Bring it. And don't be so cocky," I told Edward. He just grinned.

I backed out of the garage and keeping my foot on the brake, I put my foot on gas making the engine give a loud purr. When Edward nodded, I lifted the foot on the brake and shot forward. I kept on accelerating until I reached 300 mph. I got to the school approximately 1.09 seconds before Edward. But I got out the same time they did.

"Ha! I won, I won, I won, la la la, la… la-aaaaa." I sang, mimicking Alice from last night; causing everyone to laugh even Alice (after she gave up trying to scowl at me).

I sat on the hood of my car. I then felt an arm slipped around my shoulder and a heavy dose of awful smelling cologne.

"Eww, Mike," I sat up fast from under his arm and brush my shoulder off.

"Hi, Bella wanna go out with me tonight?" he asked. After giving Edward a look that says _I asked her first, so she's mind. _Over my dead body!

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Do you w—" he asked but I cut him off.

"I fucking heard you the first time," I said he was about to same something again but I didn't let him. "The fucking answer is no Mike. And if you don't mind getting off my car, I don't want your freaking cologne on it." He got up and walked away looking dejected. Well he should!

I was about 8 feet from the car; I quickly walked back to the drivers' side.

"Where are you going, Bella," Alice asked.

"Somewhere, anywhere as long as it is not here…at this moment, today." I replied. She shoved Edward, her lips trembling like she was saying something silently.

"Fine," he muttered annoyed. Then he turned to me, "do you mind if I come?"

"Not at all. Now I can brag at how good I am at racing, and how bad you are," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. Well it looks like we are on good terms again, for which I'm grateful. I drove home and grab a map and an apple, while Edward stayed in the passenger seat.

"We're going on a road trip?" Edward asked when he saw the map.

"Yup. Got a fucking problem with it?" I asked.

He shook his head and grinned. "Where are we going?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Besides… I have no idea," with that I drove to Seattle, but I'm not going to be stay in Washington. I'm going in another state.

\/-/\

* * *

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think of that chapter.**

**The outfits are on my profile if you'd like to see them.**

**And I just wanted to remind you that I posted an outtake for Magical Love, so please go and check it out.**

**Thank you for reading. And those who reviewed thank you. If anyone would like to ask a question or suggest something for Magical Love, please don't hesitate to review or IM me.**

**BTW, has anyone saw that new movie they made after Twilight called Vampires Suck, previewing? At first I didn't like the fact that they were making a movie called Vampires Suck, because I love vampires. But after watching the trailer, I realized that it is just like Epic Movie and Disaster Movie. And it's really funny. If you've seen it what do you think of it? **

— **Angel.**


	8. I'm a Hundred and Eight Years Old

**Chapter 8**

We were in Montana.

During the drive, I did brag. We listened to my Ipod's various artistes, singing—loudly— with the windows rolled down. I laughed so hard—my sides hurt— from Edward's lame but totally cool jokes. I've never been so free in a long time.

The trip was form Forks was about 2 hours with my speed.

At some point, a part of me said to stop so I did and pulled over. I came out and saw one of the most beautiful sights I had ever seen.

There was luscious green grass going down a hill, with beautiful green mountains; completed with clouds surrounding the tips. A dry brook lined with tall pointed trees standing to one side decorated the hill. The beautiful scenery was complete and even more beautiful—if possible— by clear blue sky.

"Wow," I said.

"I've seen a more beautiful sight," Edward said, looking at me.

"What, I-I mean w-where?" I stuttered.

"Nothing, nowhere," he grinned.

We stood there for about 30 minutes, when my stomach grumbled. Edward laughed; I would have found his laughter magical if it wasn't because he was laughing at me. I blushed and he laughed louder.

"Oh, shut up," I said and punched his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and took the car key from my back pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna drive," he said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, you're not. I don't let people drive my car," I said and reached for the keys but he held them higher. I jumped and missed, he had to put his arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Fine," I said and he opened the passenger door for me. "I'm not going to say 'thank you'."

"You just did," he said grinning.

"I mean I won't tell you 'thank you' for opening the door for me."

"I know," he said and drove to the nearest town.

I saw a little building that looked like a bar.

"Stop here," I said.

"A bar?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I came out and went in.

"Do you have anything that is not alcohol?" I asked when we reached the counter.

"How old are you" the bartender asked.

"I'm 18," I told him. Well I'm seventeen but in a couple days I'll be 18 so that wasn't exactly lying.

"I'm 108," Edward said. We both stared at him.

If he's that old—

"Humor me," the bartender said cutting off my thoughts.

"What I am," Edward said. "Separate the one and zero you'll get ten and eight, add them you'll get eighteen. Take one from the eighteen you'll get my real age." Edward said and shrugged like it's nothing.

Well stupid me. Edward's just a math geek and I'm assuming he's a dark creature. Looks like lack of sun is getting to me, and making me paranoid.

"Out!" the bartender said. "Jerry?" he called out. When Jerry came the bartender said, "Escort these minors—" Edward snorted at the word minors—"out," the bartender finished ignoring Edward.

"I'll go," Edward said and put his hand on my back. "Come on Bella."

Even though he guided us out, Jerry tagged along. When we reached my car Edward spoke. "Jerry, I'm Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you. I've heard so much."

"Really?" Jerry asked. "Wait, Cullen? As in Emmett Cullen, who tags along with Jasper Hale?"

"Yes… sir."

"I'm sorry I didn't know dude. I've got this vodka imported from—"

"How 'bout if I tell them, and they come."

"Okay. Pretty girl." He said looking at me.

"I know," Edward said, and then opened the passenger door.

"I'm driving," I said firmly.

He opened his mouth to protest but then closed it and held up the keys. I grabbed them. "Good choice," I said, he rolled his eyes. "Your brothers came all the way to Montana to get drunk?" I asked once we were in the car.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"You can't answer a question with a question," I stated a little angry.

"I guess I just did," he smirked. I turned my head away. "What?"

"Nothing. Why can't you answer my questions, since I answer yours?" I mumbled.

He sighed. "It's not that simple. We lived there for a while, before we moved to Forks. My brothers love breaking rules, especially Emmett. No law can stop them."

"I-I was just curious as to why they would come to another state."

"Well…to them it was 'the beer joint'" he quoted with a chuckle. "Wonder what Rose and Alice will say when they finds out it's a strip club too."

"Are they together?" I asked with emphasis on together.

"Seems creepy, huh? Sometimes I get a bit lonely with me being the only single person in my family. And yes they are together."

"Why don't you have a—sorry I shouldn't ask that."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" he took a deep breath and shrugged. "I dunno. And I am NOT gay."

I laughed out loud. "I'll remember that."

"Stop out here," I obeyed and parked the car and got out, and gasped loudly. It was a scenery of a huge lake lined with trees and rocks. And the white fence had to the beauty nicely.

"Like it?" Edward asked in my ear, his cold breath making me shiver.

"No." I said and turned to see his face fell. I continued, "I love it. It is absolutely perfect. Thank you for showing me." I hugged him and he looked stunned.

I step away after a moment and climbed on the first horizontal line of the fence.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked leaning his back against the fence.

"That I've finally found a way to end my problems," I said, turning around to climb over the fence and on the barely there cliff.

"You can't honestly be thinking what I think you're thinking!" he said horrified.

"If you're thinking that I'll jump off this cliff, then yes we're on the same page." He pulled me over by my back, spun me around and then threw me over his shoulder. "What are you Shrek? And I'm no damn princess, so put me on the fucking ground."

"You got a bit of temper, don't you?" he asked, throwing me on the hood; rather gently lying me on my back. He lay down next to me and held my hand. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" he asked. "I'm not just going to make you commit suicide especially when you're spending the day with me. And if I have to hold your hand all the time then" —he gave my hand a gentle squeeze—"I will."

All my anger dissolved. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea." I said and blushed.

He chuckled at my blush and stared into my eyes. When my breath hitched he smiled his breath-taking smile.

* * *

**Do you like my vampire joke?**

**Please review.**


	9. Ouch!

**Hope you enjoy this chapter… Remember to tell me what you think.**

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

"But you still don't know half of my problems."

"If you want, you can tell me them. That way I can try and figure out why you'll commit suicide," Edward said. The emotion in his eyes was so intense I had to look away, but that didn't stop me from almost blurting out the truth.

"I'm a…" I stopped. I looked back at him. "I'm sorry, I can't. Have you ever had a secret, you couldn't tell anyone?" he nodded. "Well that little secret rules my life. And that stupid little…and they're two spoiled brats. And I can't do extreme and level up things because I'm not yet eighteen. And it's so frustrating. And the good for nothing… family takes everything for themselves.

"My parents' house in England is now for their spoiled brats' closet. A stupid closet. They sent me out of my own parents' house for a damn closet, can you believe that? If my dad didn't have this house in Forks I'd be homeless." I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "My ranting bored you right?" I asked relieved I didn't spill much.

He shook his head. "What family?" he asked. "They're not that bad, are they?"

"Yes they are that bad. They are a different type of Royal family. I can't tell you why they are royal. You have to find that out by yourself, like Alice." SHIT! "Oops. Ah, delete that."

"Alice knows your secret?" he asked.

"Well…I wasn't being careful enough and she found out. Please don't ask her to tell you."

"I won't but if she slips…" he left the sentence hanging. We sat there for a couple minutes, I was looking at the sky when I noticed the sky clearing, almost revealing the sun I so desperately needed.

"Finally some sun."

He looked u at the sky and grimace. "We should get going, the others might thing I kidnapped you," he said pulling me into a seated position.

"What? We can't leave now, not when the sun is about to come out!"

"It's getting late and it's a long way to go. If you haven't realized we're in another state."

"Fine," I pouted. He laughed and pulled me to the passenger side.

"Please can I drive, Bella?"

"You owe me big time," I said.

"Anything you want," he promised. I racked my brain for something I wanted bad. After a couple moments I realized we were moving. Then it clicked.

"Well…Alice looks like the big production type," I waited for his confirmation. "Always making a big deal out deal out of things. No doubt she'll find out about my birthday coming up, and I know she'll want a party…right?"

"Yes," he answered.

"I don't want a party. I don't want anything so if she starts planning something for my birthday, you have to convince her not to do it."

"Convincing Alice, to not plan a party is next to impossible," Edward stated.

"Use your charming smile and dazzling eyes." We stopped at a red light and he turned to me with the same damn smile I'm talking about.

"You think I have a 'charming smile'?" he asked, his lips pulling wider showing his perfect teeth.

_'What I wouldn't give to bathe this man in chocolate and lick him all over.'_

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned, for Edward had gone into a coughing fit. He nodded and started driving again. "Are you sure you're fine," I asked. "You look paler than before."

"I'm fine…just…I was shocked by something…I…," he trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Bella I'm fine. I think I'm just…I'm totally fine. I'm beginning to think I'm delusional."

"O…kay," I said unsure.

After a few more minutes of driving he came at another stop light at a cross road. I was looking at Edward when I noticed the sun was covered by a thin layer of cloud. I leaned over the centre console to roll down the window on the drivers' side.

"Look, the sun is coming out," I said. He grabbed my hand to stop me from bringing down the window. Then he turned left—away from the sun—causing horns blaring from all directions.

"Aren't we supposed to go straight?" I asked.

"Erm… well, yes."

"You aren't afraid of the sun, are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer me. He started tapping his fingers on the staring wheel to 50 Cents' "Psycho", driving faster than the speed limit.

_You see, I'm a psycho, a sicko, I'm crazy  
I see, I come at night, boy, I kill you, you make me  
They wanna see me shot up, locked up and cage me  
I'll come back bigger, stronger and angry_

Tap. Tap. Tap.

_You see, I'm a psycho, a sicko, I'm crazy  
I see, I come at night, boy, I kill you, you make me  
They wanna see me shot up, locked up and cage me  
I'll come back bigger, stronger and angry_

"Can you stop that? It's driving me insane!"

He glanced at me. "Sorry."

I nodded. "Are you gonna answer the question?"

He glanced at me again and sighed. "No I'm not afraid of the sun. Remember what you said? About it's not your place to tell the secret? It's like that for me."

"It's not your place to tell why you're afraid"—the look he gave me at the word 'afraid' had me back-pedaling—"can't go in the sun?" I asked.

"Something like that."

"You're full of secrets, huh?"

"You're one to talk!" he said. "I know Alice is hiding something from me. We usually don't have secrets."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Before he could answer, my phone signaled that I had a new text. I took of my seatbelt and leaned between the two seats looking for my jacket. I found a book and the map and a belt, but no jacket. I was feeling behind my seat when I felt it. I leaned even further behind the seat. When I grabbed part of it and was about to pull, Edward slammed on the brakes and I went over landing with my upper back on the seat and my feet in the air.

"Sorry. An animal ran across the street," I could tell he was suppressing a laugh. I took out the out my blackberry and went back to the passenger side.

It was a text from Alice.

_Hey. _

_Wats up, Alice?—B_

_Oh God!—A_

_Wat?—B_

_Jasper's amazing;)—A_

_R u fucking Jasper?—B_

_Yes—A_

"Oh my God," I groaned.

"What?"

"Alice is banging Jasper while texting me!"

Edward growled, "They better not be in my car. I like that Volvo and I'm not changing cars again."

"They've banged in your car before?" he looked at me in a like weird way. I knew the cause. I said banged instead of fuck. "You wanted me to say 'they fucked in your car before?'" I even blushed.

"No I didn't want you to say that," he said slowly. "And it was Rosalie and Emmett."

I couldn't help it, I laughed. "What kind of car was it?"

"A Volvo." Was he crazy? "Don't give me that look! It was a different model and colour."

My phone vibrated again.

_U there?—A_

_I'm not talking 2 u while u fuck Jasper!—B_

_He gave me 2 orgasms in 15mins! We're done!—A_

_Did u guys fuck in Edward's car?—B_

_No! I'm not that shallow—A_

"Alice says she's not that shallow to fuck in your car." He nodded.

_L8er—B_

After that, we were continuing our easy banter of listening music—and singing— when I noticed a road sign.

"Edward why are we on the inter-state 84 and not on the inter-state 90?"

"I took a different route, didn't I?" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You'll drive anyone insane," I said.

I didn't know why or when I started gazing at Edward, but I did. I tried to memorize his face. Every aspect of it—every flaw.

He had a slight bump on his nose. His eyebrows were thick. Long, soft thick lashes framed his honey coloured eyes. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. When he smiled—genuinely, which he seems to do a lot around me— his lips curved, creating the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

It took my breath away.

There was also a spark. Every time we touch, it's like electricity ran through my arms.

"What?" Edward said and I realized that I was still staring at him; probably like a moron.

I blushed and brought my hair down to hide my face. I felt my hair being pulled back behind my ear. I look at Edward who was just putting his hand back on the steering wheel.

We were in Boise, Idaho on the interstate 84. Then we were in Portland, Oregon. A couple more miles and we were in Olympia.

"Can you stop at that supermarket?"

"Bella-aaa," he drawled out me name. "Do we have to stop? A couple more miles and we're in Forks."

"Chill. I have nothing to eat at home. So suck it up and come on. You sound like a baby."

He parked the car in the lot of the supermarket. When inside I took out my phone and snapped a picture of him.

"What are you doing?"

"What? I want your number." I handed him my phone to put his number in.

"Do you know that you're really beautiful?" he asked after he snapped a picture of me.

"And you're very pretty."

"Isn't pretty used to describe girls most of the time?"

"Yes, so?" he started to stare at me, like I'd done to him. "You're fucking staring."

"You stare at me most of the time. I can't help but stare at you. You're really beautiful." He touched my cheek softly. And of course I blushed.

_Traitor cheeks!_

The colour drained from my cheeks seconds later. "You know I have a feel that we're flirting."

"Mmm. Me calling you beautiful is not flirting, is it?"

I moved closer and cocked my head to the side. "Are you sure?"

His breathing hitched like mine did. He shook his head, muttering "No".

I walked away to look for a shopping cart.

I placed things for breakfast and dinner. And some ingredients to bake.

"What about lunch?"

"I'll be at school."

"Saturdays and Sundays?"

I shrugged, "I sleep late, sue me."

"But school can be cancelled one day and you didn't know."

I smiled at his silliness. "I go out or I can order a pizza or take out. And if I'm in the mood Chinese."

"In the middle of the day?"

"Edward! Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't. Just making conversation." He picked up a pack of turkey and ham slices. He held them up for me to choose.

"Will you shut up?" I asked. He nodded. "Well then…both."

We walked to the check-out counter, and unloaded the cart.

"So you bake?"

"Obviously." I said pointing to the muffin mix.

"Do you know that you to that you're an awful conversation maker?"

"What if I am? What if it's because I don't have friends?"

"What do you call me?" he asked with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"Right now…a annoying, teenage boy that don't know when to shut up."

"Ouch."

"Earlier today… an amazing, sweet, kind…teenage boy who don't know when to shut up," I grinned at him.

"I don't mean to be a egoistical bastard, but you forgot good-looking and smart."

"Right." I turned to the cashier. "Are you gonna stand there and drool over my friend or do I have to check my items myself?"

"Um…y-yeah, sorry," she stuttered and started doing the job she's been paid for.

After packing I packed the groceries in bags I took out three fifty dollars note bills. "They actually take credit cards here." Edward laughed, reminding me of my mistake the first day at school.

"Ha ha."

After I paid the cashier I pushed the car to the exit with Edward in tow. I almost fell when he pulled me all of a sudden. He pulled me away from the cart to the back of the building where someone was selling jewelry.

"Can you stop pulling me, so I can get my things before they get stolen?" I asked him. He continued pulling me. I glared at him. "They're already paid for!"

"Do I have to shut you up myself?"

"You're kidding me right?" he place his arm around my shoulders and cover my mouth.

He nodded to the man in greeting and then picked up a bracelet with some pretty beads and the word "Wish" in gold letters.

"If someone was buy this for you, what would you think of it?" I took the bracelet from him and immediately saw the price tag.

"It's too expensive."

"Other than that?"

"Well," I started. "It's beautiful, for one thing."

"Okay." He took it and paid for it along with some black and white plastic bangles.

Was he buying me them? I smiled at the thought.

"Edward who are those for?" I asked trying to act like it's no big deal.

"My sisters'… Rosalie's friend."

_Ouch._

**

* * *

Please review. If it's a preview of the next chapter it takes for you to review tell me and you'll get it. Even if it's the 2 words "it's good" please write it and review.**

**This chapter is so long because I wanted to wrap that up so I can write Bella's birthday and Edward's and Bella's date. After they're date the story will be better.**

**Next time,  
-Angel**


	10. Birthday

**Thanks goings out to all those who read my story. Special thanks for who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight Saga, today and forever.**

**I don't know why I'm posting this so early in the morning... 8:30 pm :)**

**ENJOY...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: Birthday**

Couple Days Later

About 8:15 p.m. September 13

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Isn't birthdays supposed to be fun? Full of family and friends? Nice big cake with icing galore? Presents?

I'm the most pathetic teenager on the face of the Earth. Girls who are like me—meaning a witch— could have a huge party if they wanted. They could be the most popular girl in school because of said party.

And that will come with every popular girl wish: friends. Or so she thinks. Popular people only have fake friends. If they do have real friends, they can be counted on one hand.

But we're getting off topic here.

I'm not like that. It's not me. I hate parties. I hate being in crowds.—I'm not even claustrophobic. I also hate people who only want people's stuff.

I'm pathetic because today is my birthday and guess what I'm doing?

If you think I'm spending my time on a yacht. You're undeniably wrong.

If you think I'm spending today with my five real friends. You're completely mistaken.

Right now I'm watching the romance from my DVD collection. I've watched 'Titanic', 'How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days', 'Forgetting Sarah Marshall' and 'My Best Friends Girl' so far. The worst part was that as I was watching the movies, I was eating a huge slice of chocolate cake that I brought—that is more icing than cake— M and M's, soda and chocolate ice-cream.

When I woke this morning, earlier than usual for a Saturday morning, for two hours I swan laps in the pool. I ate a Coco Puffs and orange juice breakfast. Then I sat my lazy ass down and watched re-runs on TV.

And all that time the five works Edward spoke in Portland nagged at me. "_For my sister's…Rosalie's Friend."_

He was buying jewelry for someone who was me. If he had said Alice's friend, I wouldn't have felt so crushed. Rosalie and I weren't exactly friends.

_But he asked you if you liked it._

_He was just asking for a female opinion or approval. _Parts of me argued.

I threw my head back against the couch and groaned.

_Knock, knock._

I looked in the direction of the door unmoving. Three more knocks pound on the door.

I got up and went to the door. I

Took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Look, if you want to kill—" I stopped when I saw who was there. The Cullen family minus the parents.

Emmett was wearing a blue paid button down shirt, dark jeans and Nikes. In his hand was a huge blue and white teddy-bear.

Beside him was Rosalie in all her gorgeousness. She was in a pink halter top and black short shorts and of course heels.

"Blondie," I nodded to Rosalie in greeting.

"Mhmm." She murmured, brushing pass me. "By the way it's Rosalie."

"Whatever," I move out of the way for Emmett, who gave me a huge bear hug, which I returned.

Alice and Jasper both had gifts in their hands. Alice had on a blue and black thigh length dress and black heels. She had a pink Victoria's Secret gift bag in her hand. Jasper had on a plaid shirt and blue jeans with white Nikes. He had a medium sized box in his hands in wrapping paper.

"Hi, guys."

"Hey," they said at the same time. When they went in, I looked down the driveway and saw Edward in all his beauty.

He was wearing a black button down shirt, dark jeans and black and white Vans. He had his hands in his pockets. He had a white cake box on the top of his car, which he was leaning on.

"Aren't ya coming in?" I called out.

"Not yet. I wanna talk to you.' He called back.

I closed the front door and walked down the porch steps grinning because we've been flirting since Montana and I'm sure it was something about us he wanted to talk about.

When I reached in front of him I look up shyly.

"Happy birthday," he murmured wrapping his arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," his whispered in my hair.

"Is that my cake?" I shivered when I pulled away.

"Let's go in the garage." He said and pulled me along. When we were in, he pulled me in the Ferrari.

"What—"

He placed his hand over my mouth. He looked nervous. "I know this is kind of forwarded and all but… I like you Bella. A lot… we have this connection. We get each other; we get along. We're attracted to each other Bella. You can't deny that."

I shook my head. "I'm not denying that. I like you too. A lot."

"Will you kiss me? And not pull back?"

"No. I don't do the friends with benefit crap. If you want to kiss me we have to go on an actual date." There I gave him a perfect opening to ask me out.

Two seconds, three heartbeats.

Thirty seconds, a couple heartbeats.

He still didn't say, 'Bella will you go out with me?'.

"You're still attracted to me…," is he deaf?

"I'm attracted to you Edward." I said. "Touch me right now and make me blush my nipples will get hard."

He stared into my eyes for a long moment, then he touched my cheek softly. Seconds later my blushed crept up on my face. He looked uncertain for a second then he look at my chest. He smiled. I looked down and saw the hardened peaks against my green Spongebob Squarepants shirt.

"I guess you're right. That is certainly a sight to see. …If you you don't mind me saying: you have lovely breasts."

I placed my hand over them. "If you want to see them you have to ask me out." Okay, so that maybe too forwarded. But it's the second chance I gave him to ask me out and he still ask me. I frowned.

After a couple minutes he sighed. "We should go in. we've been out here for a while."

Seriously? The guy almost begged me to kiss him. I told him I will. We just have to go on a date first, and he doesn't ask me out. That's f up shit.

"Yeah," we got out the car and walked to the door that connects to the living room.

I flopped down on the couch. All eyes—except Edward's—turned to me. I shrugged and then I realized that they were doing nothing. Emmett was sitting in the armchair with Rose and Alice in front him. Jasper was sitting on the recliner across from Emmett with the coffee table between them. Edward sat down beside me.

I looked at the table and saw the cake. "How did this get in here? We left it on Edward's car."

"I went for it." Alice said.

I lifted the lid off and saw a pink "Happy 18th Birthday Bella". Pink? I used my index finger to wipe of the "18th". I leaned back against the couch and sucked it off. I felt Edward eyes on me. "What? I hate it when people know my age."

He shook he head and smiled.

"What first shall we do?"

"Music," Alice said and Rosalie went to the iDock beside the TV and hooked up her iPod to it. Seconds later The All-American Rejects 'My Paper Heart' filled the room.

"Presents now?"

"No. you go and change into something formal."

"What's wrong with what I have on?"

"It's your pajamas Bella." Alice said. "Do you want to meet our parents dressing like that?"

I rolled my eyes at her and straddled Edward's lap. I placed my hands on his shoulder. "Do you think I should change?" he shook his head. I place my hands at the nape of his neck and tugged gently. His hands ran up my sides and over my butt before resting on my lower back.

He pulled me into his chest. I moved my face to his and let my hair around us. "Should I change?" I whispered barely an inch from his lips.

"Yes."

I pressed my lips against his keeping my mouth closed. I could feel the electricity around us. Edward turned his head to the side and opened his mouth. I jumped off his lap.

"Got to go change." I looked at his lap and frowned. He didn't have a boner. I walked up the stairs vowing to myself that I will make Edward Cullen have an erection.

* * *

**Can you leave me a review? Even if it's a smiley****J or even a sad****L face?**

**What did you think of that chapter?**

**The outfits are on my profile if you'll like to see them. Also Bella's tattoo that I forgot to describe.  
**

**_Next chapter you'll meet Carlisle and Esme. The Cullens' secret and also Bella's secret will come out and Edward and Bella will be almost naked too…_**

— **Angel.**


	11. AN

Hello,

I've mistakenly re-posted chapter 8 as chapter 11. The chapters on mircosoft word are different than those on , so sorry about that. I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I can. And thank you for reading my story.

-Angel


End file.
